A Kid found on the Field?
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Meet my OC Misaki! Slight AU and Rated M for cuss words!


Me: It all comes together!

Sena: sigh

Hiruma: Ya-Ha!

Chapter 1 Kid lying on the field

It was just another day at Deimon High. Their team the "Devil Bats" were setting up for practice when Kobayakawa Sena, their little brown haired running-back saw a long silver haired teen laying on the football field unconscious. The he/she had bruises all over their arms and legs. Some were slightly darker making them visable under the kids white t-shirt. They seemed to only have a pare of blue boxers on, but they were slightly torn.

Sena ran over and checked the teens pulse. 'Thank god they're alive.' Sena thought as he lifted the almost weightless teen up britle stile and brought them over to the other side of the feild where the rest his teammates were. Ryoken Kurita, the teams linebacker rushed over as Sena placed the injured teen on the nearest bench. "What happened?" The large teen asked, frantically looking over the injuries.

Sena sighed. "I don't know I found 'her'", he paused for second. He still did't know the teens gender but just left it as a she for now. "'She' was laying on the other side of the field." He then panicked as he thought of something. "Do you think this could have been a mugging or some kinda gang?"

"We just have to hope its not any of those things." Kurita said as he inspected the wounds. "We'll need some ointment for the bruises and plenty of bandages." The linebacker explained. "It's a good thing I brought the first aid kit with me." He then opened the kit then began spreading ointment over the 'girls' wounds and wrapped them afterwards.

"Hey what happened." Asked Monta, the teams main catcher who looked kinda like a monkey. Sena explained as the ha-ha brothers listen.

"How can someone hit such a cute kid?" The ha- ha brothers said in unison.

"Ya-Ha! Why isn't anyone fucking practicing." A loud voice said from behind them, making the team insteatly pale. That laugh can only mean that the commander of hell (Hiruma Youichi) was pissed or about to blackmail someone.

Sena was the only one who didn't seem to panic as he was too cought up in his worry for the unconscious 'girl' with silver hair. He looked his captain strat in the eye when he approached him and the injured teen.

"So this kid is why you're not training. Well as long as its something impotent." He the smiled wickedly at the unconscious teen. The others felt like praying for the kid.

Hiruma laughed again then fired his AK-47 at them saying that they now have to run 100 laps around the field. With another laugh he put his gun away and began inspecting the small teen. He poked at the bandages harshly, making the kid flinch and groan. The blonde did it again before taking in the 'girls'' appearance.

'Pale skin, slender hips, and long legs.' His mind began listing everything that looked attractive. He then wondered if blackmailing the teen would get him a few tears. The kid did have a pretty face so tears would make it look even better. While Hiurma was thinking of ways to torture the silvertte he didn't even notice that the kid had woken up.

"Excuse me sir?" The teen asked as 'she' opened 'her' eyes. They were pure white with black outer rings.

'The hell?!' Hiruma thought as he looked the at the pure white eyes. He's never seen anything like that before. "Hey what's you're name?" 'What the fuck am I doing? Isn't this where I blackmail him ( yes he knows the kids real gender). Maybe I'm becoming soft.' That last thought led to something else, but he quickly discarded it.

"M-Misaki." The silvertte said weakly.

"What? I didn't hear you. Could you say that again?" The quarterback asked as he took out his little black book for blackmail.

"My name is Shinzo Misaki. What's y-your name?"

'What a girlie name for a boy.'

The quarterback staired at the kid before leaving twords the clubhouse. He had gotten one of his black turtlenecks then went back to the field. Misaki was still sitting in the same spot where he'd left him. The blond smirked and threw the shirt at the small teen.

Misaki caught the shirt then looked at Hiruma for a moment. The silvertte blushed a took off his torn white shirt and put on the captains. It was slightly big and reached to his thighs, covering his underwear. "Thank you." A bright smile appeared after those two words.

"Yeah whatever." Hiruma said and sat on the bench with Misaki. He then conjured up his laptop, typing away as it sat on his lap. From the corner of his eye he could see that the team had saw them.

"Hiruma-san I finished my laps." Sena peeped when he ran over to them. The brunette looked over to Misaki and patted his hair. He didn't know why he just did it. Misaki purred like kitten and smiled. "That feels good." The silvertte groaned and hugged the runningbacks waste. This made the brunette blush.

Hiruma made a small noise in the back of his throat making the little runningback pale visibly. "Well sence he likes you so much why don't you watch him for today." The blond then smirked. "Make sure he gets a bath and bring him to afternoon practice. Also make sure to find him some clothes."

"C-can I k-k-keep your shirt? It smells nice and i-it's warm." Misaki begged pure white eyes going slightly duller by the minute.

"Yeah keep it, but just put on some fucking pants." The bloud said tearing his eyes away from the kids as his poker face almost faltered. 'Damn kids eyes look like they're dying! How the hell did they get like that!?'

Classes went by fast and Misaki became the talk of the school. He'd been given pair of Sena's gym sorts, but he kept the turtleneck on not wanting to wear a different shirt.

Even if he didn't go to Deimon the boys still asked him out. Sena never told anyone about his gender so his looks got him support from many guys (that includes male teachers).

By the time afternoon practice came around Sena felt a little nervous as he got ready in the clubhouse. People thought the silvertte was his friend and instantly everyone wanted to talk with him. "Who knew Shinzo-chan would be so popular." The brunette thought as he put on his football clothes and his helmet with its eye-shield.

When Sena walled out he heard a low growl and paled before turning around. It was Hiruma's dog, Cerberus and he looked hungry. Sena sqeeked and ran towards the feild where Misaki. "Misaki-chan RUN!" The small running-back yelled running passed the silvertte who was now standing infront of the wild dog.

Cerberus growled at Misaki , but stopped when the teen bent down and picked him up. "Aw, you're so cute!" Misaki squealed hugging the dog to his chest. Cerberus gave a small bark then licked his cheek and he giggled.

Sena gaped. There was no way that anyone, but Hiruma who could calm that wild beast. However, Misaki taimed him. Some would say this was an omen and others would say this meant the world ending. Sena really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Sena isn't he cute?" Misaki asked as he held Cerberus up to him. The dog growled at Sena making him flinch.

"Y-yeah h-he's c-c-cute!" The brunette stammered trying not to get one the dogs bad side.

Too late for that.

"Is that so?" Hiruma said, "magically" showing up behind Sena and Misaki.

This definitely scary the shit out of Sena, but Misaki stayed calm still playing with Cerberus.

Misaki smiled up at him. "Hi. So What's going on for practice?"

At those words Hiruma smirked in the scarest of ways. Sena shiver and hid behind Misaki who seemed to be fearless. The blond regarded the silverette as a thought came to mind.

"Oh, you'll see."


End file.
